candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Frog
This article is about the candy frog that first appeared in Cereal Sea. If you are looking for the character that first appeared in Glazed Grove, see Freddie. The Candy Frog is an element that was introduced in the 42nd episode, Cereal Sea, The first level with the Candy Frog is Level 606. Properties 610 frog 1.png|To use the frog, click on the frog first...... 610 frog 2.png|....then click on the square you want it to go! 610_frog_3.png|Just make sure the frog is NOT directly under the ingredient and you should be fine. 610_frog_4.png|Repeat the same steps for the other ingredients. One of the unique things about the candy frog is that it does not disappear when matched, nor is it affected by gravity (i.e. if a space below it is empty, it will remain in place and candies from either side will drop into the gap. Candies above the candy frog will rest above it unless they fall into gaps on either side). The candy frog is movable by the player, however, and can be moved to make normal matches with other candies of its own colour, or to combine with other special candies as noted below. The candy frog consumes any candies it is matched with or destroyed via its special candy powers as noted below. When the candy frog consumes enough candies, it will reach a state where a "Frogtastic!" voice is heard; that state is known when the frog is covered by a type of jelly, and rings are surrounding it. Then if you click him and select a part of the board, he will jump off the board and land directly on the part you selected, making an explosion and taking the surrounding 9 candies (3*3 area) on the place he lands (just like a wrapped candy); after that it changes colo(u)r. Any special candy created or combined with the candy frog will be consumed, and in the next match it'll fire that special candy's effect; he'll change appearance on the next special candies: * Striped Candy: White stripes will appear on it; on the next match he'll shoot the striped candy and clear either the row (if horizontal striped candy) or column (if vertical striped candy) he is on. * Wrapped Candy: A wrapper will appear on it; on the next match he'll shoot the wrapped candy effect, exploding and the 9 surrounded candies (3x3 area) are cleared. * Colour Bomb: It'll turn brown and sprinkles of the candy colour appears on him; when swapped with another candy, the colour bomb's effect is triggered. If a specialized frog is combined with another special candy, the same effect will occur as if the frog were a regular special candy. (i.e. a striped frog combined with a wrapped candy will have the normal striped & wrapped candy combo effect). In Dreamworld, if either colour on the moon scale matches the colour of the candy or in the case of a 5-colour level, the colour on the left side of the moon scale, the candies removed will feed the candy frog. However, the candy frog does not change colour even during moon struck. Trivia *It can land on any candy, on liquorice swirls, and on candy bombs. If it is set off near icing, a layer is taken off. If it is set off near cake bomb, a slice of each quadrant affected is taken off. *If it lands on a wrapped candy, the wrapped candy will only explode once in similar fashion to the effect a toffee tornado has on wrapped candy. The frog's explosion appears to override the wrapped candy's explosion. *It will make an eating sound on any candy it eats. *On Facebook, the candy frog does a barrel roll each time it jumps, On mobile, it only jumps. *On mobile devices, the candy frog spits out all the candies it consumed after it lands on a square. This does not happen on Facebook. *On Facebook, each few seconds, the frog stares on the left and right then to the center; in mobile, he stares at you, then to the bottom right and back to the left. *It is the first new element since conveyer belts were introduced in Episode 37, Sticky Savannah. *It is not activated during Sugar Crush even if it is in Frogtastic phase. Furthermore, the special candy which the candy frog has is not activated during sugar crush. *You can combine a normal frog with a special candy to get the frog to be the special candy. The special candy becomes normal and the frog has the candy once combined. However, a "wrapped" candy frog will only explode once instead of twice. This includes wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations with the candy frog. *The candy frog appears in Glazed Grove as a character. *Candies blown away by a Cake Bomb do not feed the candy frog. *A candy frog, when eaten by a chocolate, the frog's eyes can be seen. And if you break the chocolate, it is returned being a candy frog. *No candy frogs appeared in Marshmallow Mountains, Eggnog Emporium, Caramel Clearing, Coco Crossroads, Polka Park, Delectable Depths, Minty Meadow (Episode 64), and Cookie Crossing. *Level 904 is currently the last level with a candy frog. *If a candy frog is on a conveyor belt, it will move according to the direction of the conveyor belt. *If the candy frog is combined with a special candy, this frog does not count toward the required order. For example, if you combine candy frog and striped candy, the frog becomes striped. But this frog doesn't count towards the striped candy order, even though it has the same effect as a normal striped candy. *Moving the frog counts as a move, be aware of that. *This is the last element to be introduced in Dreamworld. Would you consider the Frog a blocker? Yes No Would you consider the frog unknown gender, male, or female? Male Female Unknown Gallery Frog1.png|Frog on Facebook (blue) Frog2.png|Frog on Facebook (green) Frog3.png|Frog on Facebook (orange) Frog4.png|Frog on Facebook (purple) Frog5.png|Frog on Facebook (red) Frog6.png|Frog on Facebook (yellow) Frog25.png|Colour bomb frog (blue) Frog1 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (blue) Frog2 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (green) Frog3 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (orange) Frog4 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (purple) Frog5 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (red) Frog6 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (yellow) Choco Frog.png|A candy frog covered with chocolate. Screenshot_2014-07-15-10-17-57.png|Effect of Candy Frog when it lands on a square with regular candies around it Effect of candy frog with jellies around it.PNG|Effect of Candy Frog when it lands on a square with regular jellies around it Screenshot_2014-07-15-10-20-08.png|Candy Frog during sugar crush Reality level 615 sugar crush.png|The candy frog has stripes on it. However, it is not activated during sugar crush. CCS Tv ad Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Candy Frog Candy frog consuming a striped candy.png|Candy frog consuming a striped candy Candy frog in frogtastic phase.png|Candy frog in frogtastic phase Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy.png|Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy Candy frog chasing the mystery candy.png|Candy frog chasing a mystery candy Walkthrough Category:Elements Category:Candy Category:Special Candies